


Tethered

by ohmyfae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Powerbottom Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfae/pseuds/ohmyfae
Summary: Gladio in a collar and a leash, serving at Noctis' command.





	Tethered

There were some sounds that could bring Gladio to instant attention--The tap of boots on tile, the creak of a door opening, the hiss of a blade being unsheathed--but there was nothing like the click of Noctis attaching the black leather leash to Gladio's collar to narrow his focus to a single point. And that point was Noct's slim fingers wrapped around the end of the leash, letting it hang loose in his grip. Gladio watched them, watched the way they curled around the leather, sharp nails biting into it, making small half-moon indentations. 

"C'mere," Noct said, and Gladio followed. He fell to his knees halfway to the bedroom when Noct pulled the leash too tight for Gladio to bow comfortably, and Noct's gaze slid towards Gladio in something like approval. 

He crawled the rest of the way. There, in the privacy of Noctis' apartment, Gladio could give himself over to the pleasure of being at Noctis' feet. The carpet was thick and plush, and when they reached the massive bed with its thick black curtains, Noctis turned and twisted the leash in his grip. Gladio stood, towering over him, blocking the light from the hallway that gilded Noctis' hair.

"Let me see your cock," Noct said, as though Gladio hadn't stripped for him just three minutes before, as though he hadn't been hard for him since he got Noct's text that afternoon. Noct sat on the bed, and Gladio stepped forward.

Noct cupped Gladio's balls, idly palming him. "You're ready for me, I guess," he said. He looked up at Gladio, then bent down, licking a stripe up his cock from root to tip. Gladio shivered, and Noct smirked. "Too ready, probably."

Gladio didn't say that Noct was the one who'd probably spent the last hour fingering himself while Gladio wrapped things up with the Crownsguard and headed over. He didn't have to, though--all he needed to do was raise an eyebrow, and Noct was rolling his eyes in a shrug. The leash jerked painfully, and Gladio fell forward, bracing himself on the bed as Noct kissed him, slow and patient and smiling.

"I want you in me," Noct whispered, and Gladio moaned into his mouth.

Gladio had to wait while Noct stretched himself open, holding the leash so tight that Gladio had to bend down, close enough to hear the slick sound of Noct's lubed fingers fucking his hole. Every time Gladio worked his jaw or shifted his feet, preparing to speak up, Noct would tug on the leash, drawing Gladio back into the moment. It was torturous, but when Noctis finally smeared lube over Gladio's cock and lined himself up, it was worth it.

Gladio entered him slow, guided by Noct's pull at his leash, sinking into him in one smooth movement. He let out a hiss of breath when he bottomed out, and pressed his palms to the mattress to push himself back.

"Stop," Noctis ordered, and Gladio nearly sobbed, nearly growled, nearly pulled out and stormed off to fuck his own fist in the bathroom. But he didn't. He forced himself to go still, bracing his hands on either side of Noct's chest.

"Wait," Noctis said, and wrapped the end of the leash around his hand twice, pulling it taut. Gladio's arms trembled, the tattooed feathers shifting as his hands fisted in the sheets, and Noct smiled. 

"Stay where you are," he said, and, with Gladio fully seated inside him, lazily wrapped a hand around his own cock. 

Gladio closed his eyes, but a tug of the leash forced them open again, and he stared in helpless arousal as Noctis jerked himself off in slow, languid movements. The balls of Noct's feet dug into the back of Gladio's knees, and Noct's stomach tensed in the effort of keeping his back from arching and his hips from rolling. He worked himself under Gladio's shadow, bright eyes piercing into his, free hand tight on the leash, tethering Gladio to him in so many ways that Gladio felt consumed, wholly and utterly. He was shaking apart, the heat of desire held back by the shame of being used as nothing more than a toy, undercut by fierce satisfaction. Gladio grinned, and Noct grinned back.

"Stay," Noctis warned again, and pressed down at the slit of his cock. He arched off the bed, rocking onto Gladio's cock, hand moving faster, tighter, over his own length. Gladio bowed with the leash, bent over Noct as he panted, mouth open, eyes narrowed into slits. His smile was catlike, now, and he huffed, yanking Gladio down so that Gladio's nose bumped against his collarbone. Gladio kissed him there, soft and reverent, and bit down a groan as Noctis shuddered with release, spending himself between them.

"Good," he said, and hooked his fingers in Gladio's collar. Gladio lifted his chin and parted his lips for Noctis, kissing him with the hunger he wasn't allowed to show, trying to beg without words. A whine stuck in his throat, stuttering out in an undignified rattle, and Noct's feet slipped from Gladio's knees.

"You can move," he said. He tugged at the collar again, and Gladio obeyed, burying his face in Noct's shoulders, hunching over him as he pulled back a few inches. Noct dug fingers in his hair and clenched them tight. "You can move _faster._ "

Gladio was panting in earnest as he chased his own pleasure, breath hot on Noct's skin while his body, pliant in the aftershocks of orgasm, rocked on the perfect bedsheets. He knew Noctis liked when he made noise, when he seemed to lose control, so he cried out, moaning into Noct's shoulder. He was so close, brought to the edge by Noct's hand on the leash, by his eyes as he pleasured himself, by the tight press of his legs as Noctis wrapped them around Gladio's waist. 

"I'm," he managed to choke out, and the leash went slack.

"Sit up," Noct gasped, and Gladio pushed himself up, looking down at Noct's flushed cheeks, his glazed eyes, the sweat-damp hair. Noct gripped the leash close to the ring of the collar and held Gladio there while Gladio slammed into him, rattling the headboard. The world became only the pressure of the collar at his neck, and the heat of Noctis as he clenched around him. That heat rolled up Gladio's body like an engulfing flame, and he cast Noctis one desperate look before he came, wailing into the cool night air.

He had enough presence of mind to roll away from Noct before collapsing, but only just. Noct laughed softly, fumbling with the ring of the leash, and dropped it carelessly off the side of the bed. He went for the collar, but Gladio swiped a hand at him.

"Keep it on," he mumbled. Noct rolled his eyes at that, but his smile was fond, and he crawled over to tuck himself into Gladio's side.

"For a little spoon," he said, shifting as he tried to find the best spot to sleep, "you're fucking massive."

Gladio only grinned. Noctis sighed and lay his head on Gladio's chest, running his fingers over the collar in small circles, echoing the steady thrum of Gladio's heart.


End file.
